My Baby Shot Me Down
by Captain Momo
Summary: Gohan and Videl were supposed to get married, but she never showed up, and neither did the best man, Goten. They return after five years, with a girl. Her name's Pan. When Videl says she's not happy, Gohan tries to refuse the forbidden fruit but is at battle for his yearn for the only woman he has ever loved. Would it really be wrong if he was taking back what was originally his?
1. About A Girl

_**Dun Dun Dun! I do NOT own DBZ**_

_**or its characters! Nothing a marriage**_

_**proposal won't fix though…**_

**My Baby Shot Me Down: Chapter 1: About A Girl**

Gohan smiled as the man standing in front of him returned the gesture. It was his reflection. Today, was his wedding. He was a nervous wreck but he couldn't be happier. This was the day that would mark his new life.

His bride was in the next room getting ready. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was… His grin grew as he fixed his collar.

A knock came at the door. "Come in!" he said as he straightened his bow tie. The electronic door slid open and a tall figure came forth. It was an old friend.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan smiled, looking at the lavender haired man through the mirror. His youthful face was solemn. Gohan had always thought of Trunks as a little brother. He always seemed like one anyway.

He was only a year older than his actual brother, and 2 years younger than him. They had known each other since childhood, so Gohan can easily detect when something was up. "What's wrong Trunks?"

The young man looked up, startled. "Hm? Oh nothing… Just that you're leaving the single life… permanently…"

Gohan laughed as he walked over to him. The hundreds of conversations going on outside was jumbled up into one static sound. He placed a hand on Trunks and sighed. "You'll join me one day."

Trunks snickered and shook his head. "Nah… Marriage is so over-rated."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"Psh… Gohan… Are you sure you're ready? I mean… You're only 25… Maybe you and Videl could wait… You're still young… I just don't want to see you regret this…"

Gohan frowned and looked at the ceiling. "No… I love her Trunks. I know this is right… I'm ready to commit to this…"

_You may be… But is she? _Trunks thought. "Alright man… Get out there." Trunks lightly pushed Gohan out the door and followed. He stopped and looked at the door the bride was in. He shook his head in disgust and continued walking.

The garden was crowded with family and friends. The media were on the sidelines taking pictures and asking for quotes. It's not every day the city's golden girl gets married to a humble young man with a bright future.

Gohan walked to his place in front of the minister and smiled at him. The middle aged man nodded his head and gave the slightest of smiles. There were far too many cameras…

To Gohan's side stood Trunks, and his high school friend, Sharpner. His brother, who was given the honor of best man, was no where to be seen. Gohan tugged at his collar as he began to panic about his absence. He leaned over to Trunks and whispered, "Where is this idiot!?"

Trunks placed a hand next to his mouth so that Gohan would be the only that heard it, "I don't know… He's probably just running a little late."

Gohan bit his lip and sighed. His brother had called him that morning.

"Hello?" Gohan had asked, a little groggy from just waking up.

"Hey bro…" Goten choked.

"Hey Goten… what's up?"

"I just wanted to say… congratulations… I hope you and Videl are happy together…"

Gohan furrowed is brows. The information might have been more timely when news of the engagement came around.

"Thanks buddy… See you at the wedding…"

That was the end of it. And now he was late.

The wedding was being held at the city garden. Gohan had let his fiancé make most of the decisions and preparations. There were flowers and canopies.

Gohan's palms began to sweat when the music began playing. His fiance's bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. He began sweating intensely. Beads rolled down his neck. His best man wasn't even here.

He looked from the bridesmaids to his family in the first row, to the empty spot by his side. When the last bridesmaid made her way to her spot, Gohan began to worry. His bride to be, was no where in sight. The music kept playing the "Wedding March" on repeat. Nothing. For minutes on end, there was no bride.

Gohan looked around at the gasping and shocked faces in the seats. Such a beautiful day could easily become a morbid one.

He grew impatient and ran off. He ran towards Videl's dressing room and slammed the door open. No one was in there. There was however a note, addressed to him, on the dresser.

Gohan picked it up and could see his hands shaking violently. Withing the second, Trunks and Sharpner appeared by his side.

Gohan simply stood with the note in his hand. He glared at it, his eyes full of murder.

"Gohan?" Sharpner asked steadily so as to not set off the ticking time bomb that was Gohan.

The groom shook his head and crunched the note in his hand. He threw it down and stormed out of the room. The men followed him to the closest bar. They didn't ask him what was wrong. They just drank.

Gohan began laughing and holding the note. He wiped his nose with his thumb and placed the note on the counter.

The blonde man reached for the note. His eyes widened and he gasped. Trunks already knew what it said. After Sharpner was done reading, Gohan took another swig of whiskey.

They stayed for a while. Goten never showed up. And neither did Videl.

_Dear Gohan,_

_Please forgive us. The last thing we wanted was to hurt you._

_-Goten_

**EEEHHHH! Poor Gohan! Why do I always torture you? Buck up! REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Sour Girl

_**Dun Dun Dun! I do NOT own DBZ**_

_**or its characters! Nothing a marriage**_

_**proposal won't fix though…**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Scott Weiland. RIP you rockstar.**_

**My Baby Shot Me Down: Chapter 2: Sour Girl**

"Gohan… You have to get out of bed… It's been a month…"

"Go away!"

Trunks stood by the door of his friend. A month. How the time has flown by. Thirty days since the best man and bride rode off into the sunset. Leaving a poor miserable fool who's only crime was loving, in a dark pool of self loathing.

"Come on! Sharpner brought those doughnuts you love so much!" Trunks grinned, hoping the man would get out of his prison.

"Shove it up you're a-"

"Gohan! Please! If you don't get up by will, I'm gonna have to carry you out myself!"

The man's response was to cover his head with the thick comforter. He remained silent before speaking again. "Hey Trunks?" he moaned.

The younger boy's eyebrows arched up in hope. He leaned over, hands on his hips. "Yeah?"

"Do we have cue tips?"

Trunks looked confused but answered anyway. "Yeah, why bud?"

Gohan let small hole be the only window between him and the outside world. "I was hoping you could clean your ears because you apparently didn't hear a damn word I've said!"

Trunks flung his arms up and walked out of the room. "Sharpner! You deal with him!" he cried, swiping a chocolate covered donut before surrendering to Gohan's couch.

The blonde accompaniment shook his head in disapproval. He couldn't believe that things ended this way. It was such a terrible wedding… good food, but terrible wedding. All the guests left whispering and gossiping about the failed ceremony. Gohan didn't step foot back into the location, so the bad news was to be given by the groomsmen. Gohan spent the entire night drinking away his pain.

Sharpner pushed back his long blonde hair. He winced at the memory. He truly was disgusted by the situation. Who could ever do that to such a sweet guy? Sharpner made his way towards Gohan's room and knocked as he entered. "Gohan? Hey come on buddy, you gotta eat something."

Gohan remained quiet. He didn't understand what the point was? How could he have been so blind? The worst part of it all was, that he stilled loved that woman with every fiber of his being. He couldn't even wrap his head around the fact that she had deceived him. And not just with anyone… with his own blood. His brother… His _brother. _

How mortified his parents had been when they found out their youngest had done something so filthy and despicable. He had been offered to stay with them, but he declined. He wanted to suffer in solitude. He didn't go home for about a week after the incident. He would spend his days being "distracted" by Trunks and Sharpner, and his nights drinking. Trunks had let him stay in his apartment until Gohan decided it was time to face his home. Where memories of Videl remained untouched, and un-disposed of.

"I'm not very hungry," he grunted. He really wasn't. His appetite went from healthy to completely deteriorated.

"I brought your favorite scotch," Sharpner tempted.

Gohan was intrigued. "You're gonna let me drink at ten in the morning?"

Sharpener shrugged. "It's five o'clock somewhere, right?" he soothed out.

Gohan let the comforter reveal his face. He raised his eyebrows and contemplated the invitation. "Bring the bottle."

Sharpner waved his index finger. "Nope. You want it? Go get it."

Gohan squinted at the proposition. There was no way- he did like to drink… It couldn't hurt. He hesitantly removed his comforter and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He could use a shower too… He ran his hadn all over his face, and his fingers detected quite a bit of stubble… a shave wouldn't kill him either.

Sharpner had been hovering over him, surprised he had managed to get the dirty man out of bed. "Come on. I don't have a millennia ya know."

Gohan glared and muttered under his breath. "You know, I was left at the alter right? A real friend would have brought the bottle to me."

Sharpner laughed. "Yeah, but a real friend doesn't let you get flabby either."

"Screw you man. Let me mourn my failed relationship that ate away at me."

Gohan managed to make it to the kitchen without stumbling to much. Sharpner had been right behind him, to make sure that he didn't make a complete ass of himself. As soon as Gohan reared his face out of his room, Trunks yelped.

"Hallelujah! He cometh!" he joked. "How'd ya manage that Sharpner?"

"I told him there was scotch," he responded cunningly.

"Good lie," Trunks laughed shaking his head in disbelief. "Like we'd let him drink at ten in the morning."

Gohan became irritated. They lied to him? Why was it always him? "You guys are jerks!"

Trunks placed his hands on his hips. "No, we just hate seeing you in such a gloomy condition. Now go get showered because we're taking you to brunch!" The stench of Gohan's filthy body loomed even after the man had left the room, leaving Trunks to pinch his nose shut. "Sweet Dende, he doesn't need a shower; he needs a new body he smells so bad!"

Sharpner nodded in agreement. "Give him a break Trunks… it's only been a month since Mr. and Mrs. Trash ran off like the rats that they are."

Trunks never liked to think about what those two had done. It only reminded him, that he knew all along.

***Rubs back of head* Eheheh… sorry not sorry that I haven't updated in what? 1.5 years? I'm a busy high schooler what can I say? XD REVIEW and tell me what you think of Trunks knowing the entire time babies. **

**Momo out!**


End file.
